A resistance change memory (ReRAM, resistance random access memory) is proposed as a fast and high-capacity nonvolatile memory for future application. The resistance change memory has a cell structure with a resistance change film sandwiched between electrodes. The resistance change memory is based on the resistance switching phenomenon to record information.
However, in a ReRAM using transition metal oxide for the resistance change film, the difference between the set voltage for switching from the high resistance state to the low resistance state and the reset voltage for switching from the low resistance state to the high resistance state is small. This presents the problem of being prone to malfunctions.